Unspoken
by Kiukyp
Summary: "Esto nunca cambiara y nuestros corazones siempre estarán separados, olvidarme de ti…. Me olvidare de ti" Shinya x Guren /Guren x Mahiru
Descripción: "Esto nunca cambiara y nuestros corazones siempre estarán separados, olvidarme de ti…. Me olvidare de ti"

Pareja (¿?): Shinya x Guren (unilateral por lo que creo que no es considerado como pareja) Guren x Mahiru.

Advertencias: Es obvio que hay yaoi…

Aclaraciones: Esto está basado en la canción de "hurt- unspoken" (les recomiendo escuchar la canción para entender los sentimientos más a "fondo")

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te veo pasar, como siempre con tu porte elegante, sé que nunca lo notaras pero yo siempre veo la luz que emana de ti, nunca me pierdo una de tus hermosas sonrisas que por desgracia se las dedicas a ella.

" _Las cosas nunca cambiarán_

 _Y nuestros corazones siempre se separarán"_

Hoy estas más feliz de lo usual, ¿Por qué será?...

Guren… hoy… tendré la valentía de decirte lo que de verdad siento por ti.

Sé que nunca ha sido lo tuyo las cosas románticas pero… prepare algo…

Me acerco lentamente a ti, te sonrió con ternura e inocencia y tú me miras con esos hermosos ojos que me quitan el aliento.

Aprieto mis puños, cada vez más nervioso, comienzo a abrir mi boca lentamente para decirte…que… yo

Tú me interrumpes y con una sonrisa que jamás había visto me dijiste con una gran alegría _"me casare"_

" _Olvidarte, me olvidaré de ti._

 _Las cosas que no decimos_

 _Es mejor a menudo dejarlas."_

Me quede tieso como si una brisa helada hubiera pasado por todo mi cuerpo…

Quería romper en llanto…gritarte que era un error… que ella nunca te amara como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo.

Pero tú me sigues mirando con esos ojos que están llenos brillo… y no puedo decirte nada por lo que solo sonrió con hipocresía.

" _Felicidades"_ susurro con un triste suspiro.

" _Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda ya que eres mi mejor amigo"_

" _Olvidarte, me olvidaré de ti._

 _Pero es la misma vieja situación,_

 _Lo hicimos hace tiempo._

 _Vimos los cohetes besar el cielo,_

 _Vi las llamas quemar en tus ojos."_

Por supuesto…. Tú nunca me viste como algo más.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos…

Solo éramos unos niños jugando que teníamos el mundo en nuestras manos y que podíamos lograr todo simplemente estando juntos pero… tú te fuiste.

Mi familia me decía que me alejara de ti ya que tú eras de "menor rango" y que nuestra amistad seria vista como un crimen.

Eso nunca me importo por lo que cuando nos rencontramos en la escuela quería revivir esa amistad que yo creía marchita.

Pero tú nunca te olvidaste de mí… y por supuesto yo jamás lo hice.

" _Nada de lo que haga_

 _Será nunca suficiente para ti._

 _Todo lo que haga, todo lo que haga._

 _Tómame como soy_

 _Nunca seré otra persona."_

No me vuelvas a dejar solo…

Por favor…

Nadie nunca me había entendido como lo tú lo has hecho… nunca nadie trato de hacerlo.

No te vayas…

"Olvidarte, te olvidaré esta vez

Así que olvidarás esta conversación

Y encontrarás tiempos mejores."

Hoy es tu boda, acepte ser tu padrino porque sigo siendo tu amigo…

Trato de borrar estos sentimientos…

Veo como caminas por el altar… entusiasmado de comenzar esta nueva etapa en tu vida…

Me volteas a ver con una mirada nerviosa…

Por favor no me mires con esos ojos tan hermosos y con esa sonrisa que brilla más que las estrellas.

No me mires por favor…

Por qué sé que esa sonrisa nunca me pertenecerá…

" _No entiendes_

 _Que si duele_

 _Haré lo que pueda_

 _Y si está puesto en movimiento,_

 _Lo dejaré pasar_

 _Y dejaré el resto sin decir,_

 _Nunca cambiaré de opinión."_

Veo a mi hermana hermosa como siempre caminar al altar…

Se intercambian miradas de amor… Guren…. Deja de sonreír….

No puedo más…

Recuerdo todas esas veces que soñé en que este sería mi futuro contigo

Y que esas sonrisas me las dedicarías a mí…

" _No lo digas No lo digas_

 _No lo digas No lo digas ahora._

 _Y no lo digas No lo digas_

 _No lo digas No lo digas ahora."_

Escucho como le dices a Mahiru "Te amo" y la besas con el amor más puro que existe en el mundo…

Tú sientes por ella lo que yo siento por ti…

Pero yo jamás puede decir las palabras que tanto soñaba sacar de mi pecho…

Me quede callado y te vi marchar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer este… "fanfic"

Corte algunas partes de la letra y en la parte que dice "nunca seré otra persona" originalmente dice "nunca seré otro hombre" pero creo que no quedaba de esa forma ya que Guren no estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

Yo no hice la traducción la saque de internet… no está 100% literal.


End file.
